Valentines Day
by Elysian Prince
Summary: Short fic. Rated T for safety. Romance.


**Happy Valentines Day Y'all! :D**

**This is a one-shot between Sonic and Amy.**

**Story number... Oh. I lost track.. Sorry... ^^;**

**Well... I hope you enjoy this cheesy one-shot! :D**

* * *

February 14th, 2011.

Not to say that Sonic hated this holiday, but he did dislike it; so much as all the other single people.

Rouge was with Shadow for some reason; how that pairing worked out, still kept Sonic confused. Two of the most heinous villains, hooked up and became good? It was almost too much for him to think about. Shadow, always brags to him, about him making love with Rouge and sometimes Sonic does get a bit envious, yet, never shows it.

Knuckles had been with Shade for quite a while; even though she tried to take his most precious item, the Master Emerald. But, he guessed that if she turned to the good side, after Ix's true colors were shown, he had taken a strong attraction to her, and her, likewise. He did have to admit, they did look right for each other.

Tails, on the other hand was with Cosmo. How he got her back, amazed Sonic. He only imagined the calculations and the equipment that he had to use to use her seed from when she 'died' during the fight with the Metarex. Cosmo and Tails were quite an odd couple, but he accepted it, because Tails was like his younger brother.

He admitted to himself that he once had a small crush on both Mina the Mongoose and Blaze the Cat. They were both nice to him, during their short times together and their kindness. Blaze, sometimes had a hot headed temper, about her Sol Emeralds. Mina, on the other hand, was more patient with her training on to run faster.

They were both gone now. Mina, back to her singing career and Blaze, back to her own dimension.

Sonic sighed.

He was alone for today. Shadow and Rouge, probably making love or something. Knuckles and Shade were probably sitting somewhere on Angel Island, kissing or something like that. Tails and Cosmo, on the other hand, were most likely out on a date or taking a picnic. He didn't want to bother anyone on this holiday of special events.

Then, his mind drifted off to his pink stalker hedgehog. Amy.

Sonic had always felt something for Amy, but he didn't know quite what it was. Whether it be just a small crush, like he had for both Mina and Blaze, or actual love for her. He had never known. In fact, he still doesn't know whether or not that he likes her, without some strange and silly crush. He wants to make sure that it is real before he goes into the next step.

He decided that he actually wanted to go visit Amy, even though it was cold outside.

Suddenly, a flash of lightening emitted from the sky and only four seconds later had the thunder pounded upon the world. "Hm. Didn't know we were going to have some sort of a storm today." he said to himself. He shrugged from within his house and went downstairs to get something to eat.

As he opened his fridge, he noticed that it was partially empty, but he did have some peanut butter. "Weird..." he told himself as he looked at the expiration date. A year until expiration. Odd. Exact date; but a coincidence, he perceived.

Sonic grabbed a spoon and went to his living room to watch T.V. and to eat. As he sat down and turned the T.V. on, he scooped a spoonful of peanut butter into his mouth, and began to watch the weather, to see how long this rain spell was supposed to last.

Just then, a knock came to his door. "I'm coming!" he exclaimed as he got up and set his peanut butter down. Sonic then proceeded to go to the door as he pondered of who it was going to be.

He opened it, to be greeted by a shivering Amy without a raincoat on. "Amy? Is that you?" Sonic asked. Amy nodded lightly. "C-C-Can I come in?" she asked as she shivered from the coldness that she was feeling. Sonic took her hand and dragged her inside his house as he quickly shut the door. "Hold on." he commanded as he ran off.

A second later, he came back with towels in his hands. "Here, dry off with these." Sonic told her. Amy quickly took the towels and quickly dried herself off; yet, her clothes were still wet. "Um.. Hold on Ames." Sonic said as he dashed off. Amy hadn't heard her nickname from Sonic in a very, VERY long time. Ames. She wished that he called her that more often, of course, she wanted to just be there, and not ruin her opportunity to ask Sonic a question.

He came down with a white robe and socks. "Here. Change into this so you don't get a cold." he told her. Amy looked at him for a moment, then decided that she would, after a small chill grew along her spine. "Bathroom is right upstairs to the right." he stated. She nodded and went upstairs to change.

Sonic began to wonder why she came over, but then shook the thought as he looked through his pantry and found some hot coca power mix. "Nice!" he exclaimed as he put a cup of water in his microwave and set it to 00:30.

Amy came down a few moments later, then asked, "Sonic?" "In here Amy!" Sonic exclaimed. He took the now hot water out of the microwave and put the hot coca mix in it, then stirred it. Amy came into the kitchen, with Sonic's white robe on. "Um.. Sonic? Can I ask you something?" she asked.

Sonic finished stirring, then turned around to see Amy, with a concerned face. "Sure Amy. Shoot." he replied. "Do you like me at all?" she questioned. "Of course I like you Amy! Otherwise you wouldn't be my friend, right?" Sonic replied, hoping that it was the correct answer. "That's just it." Amy begun. "Do you like me more than a friend, or just as one?" she finished.

Amy had usually been accustomed to rejections from Sonic, but lately, she felt like it was dragging her down, so she had to know now. "Amy..." Sonic begun. "Please Sonic! I... I just can't hold on anymore! I just want to know!" Amy interrupted. "A-Amy..." Sonic began. He sighed, then took a deep breath in.

"Amy I like you, no I love you! I just don't know if it is a crush or not.." he whispered the last part. Amy heard the first part. "Y-You do?" she asked, her hope rising a little. "Yes Amy." Sonic said as he went over to her and gave her a hug.

She coughed lightly. "Are you ok?" he asked, concerning for her health. "Yea... I'm still cold though..." she stated. "Alright then. Come on Ames. Let's go watch a little T.V." Sonic suggested before he lead Amy to his couch, forgetting the hot cocoa he made for her on the counter.

When they sat down, Amy nuzzled into his neck and cuddled up into him, for warmth. Only was it then, a few minutes after, she fell asleep on him.

Sonic smiled as he watched his pink love, laying there, on him, and sleeping peacefully. "Sleep Amy. Happy Valentines Day." he stated, right before he pecked her on the lips.

* * *

**Meh. Shorter than I wanted it to be, but, there will be a 'lemonized' version of this story though.**


End file.
